


Like Oxygen

by lunabelle



Series: There You Were-The Missing Moments [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, POV Male Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She was so tiny…his chin rested perfectly on top of her head.  He felt an overwhelming urge to tell her no one would ever hurt her again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> From Chapter 8: their first kiss and first time from Andy's POV.
> 
> Requested by positiveassbinch on tumblr :)

There was something to be said about the care with which April had put together the portfolio. Andy ran his hands over the glossy photos in their plastic protected pages, his eyes getting mistier by the second. No one had ever done anything like this for him. It was honestly the greatest gift he’d ever received.

So, when April approached him slowly with her hands behind her back, telling him in a shy voice that she had another gift for him, Andy was at a loss for words. Tearing into the wrapping, his eyes widened as he watched the blue jersey unroll in his hands.

_She remembered. She actually remembered._

“Woah! Reggie Wayne Jersey!” He couldn’t believe it. “April!”

“Do you like it?”

“Do I like it?” He had to try it on. His shirt was off in a flash, and the jersey fit perfectly. “I can’t believe you remembered! You didn’t have to do this!” And she didn’t. This was too much. “April, thank you so much! This is amazing!”

He watched a grin spread across her face, and his heart skipped a beat. If there was one thing Andy realized, it was that he loved April’s smile. Even more, he loved when _he_ was the one to make her smile. If only he didn’t feel like such a jerk for not getting _her_ something.

“I didn’t…um…I didn’t get you anything,” he mumbled. “I…oh man, I’m so stupid, I wasn’t thinking—“ How could he be so dumb?

_Ann was right…I never think of anyone but myself._

“Oh no,” April said quickly. “No, I don’t want anything.”

He’d find a way to make it up to her someday. No matter what, he owed her…for everything. 

“Thank you,” he took a step closer. “You’re the best.” He could see every eyelash on her face as she stared up at him. Before he thought better of it, he pulled her into a hug.

She was so tiny…his chin rested perfectly on top of her head. He felt an overwhelming urge to tell her no one would ever hurt her again.

They stared at each other as they separated. Andy’s heart was hammering against his chest, unsure what to do but wanting to do _everything_ at once. Before he could say another word, or think to hard on the matter, April was leaning closer. Closer and closer still, until he felt her lips soft against his own.

Initially, his mind froze when their lips met. Everything seemed to click in some strange, unexplainable way. As Andy leaned into the kiss, the seconds felt like hours. Without thinking twice, he brought one hand up to caress her cheek, brushing his thumb lightly under her eye. Her skin was so soft…it was incredible.

When they broke apart, April actually apologized for kissing him. That had to be the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard in his life, because he was anything but sorry for what had just happened. In fact, he didn’t want to break away. No, he definitely needed more of this.

So he dove right back in.

He felt her sigh against his mouth, while her arms snaked around his neck and her hands explored his hair. Deepening the kiss, he heard her make the cutest sound that she surely wouldn’t be proud of, right before they separated again. 

“You…um,” Andy couldn’t keep the smile off his own face. “I think that was…pretty great.”

“Yeah, it was,” she grinned.

“Would it be weird if I said I’ve kinda wanted to do that for a while now?” He couldn’t help himself as his fingers played against her stomach, slowly reaching under her shirt.

April’s eyes softened and she blinked once. “No, because…it would make me feel a lot better about wanting the same thing.”

_Thank God._

“Good,” was all he had time to say before he crashed their lips together furiously, fully pulling her into his arms. April hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and together they lost their balance, tumbling back onto the couch with a soft thud.

Andy didn’t know how this was possible right now. He didn’t deserve a girl like April…he had no business being here, in her house, unexpected and uninvited like this. She was too good for him, but right now, he just wanted every bit of her…needed her like he needed air to breath.

Slowly, he moved his mouth down her jaw and neck, taking his time against the soft skin before trailing kisses across her collarbone. April moaned softly, tilting her head back, enabling Andy to dive in at a better angle. She was so thin…her bones stood out sharply against his lips. He needed to make her feel good, and more importantly, _loved._ He wanted nothing more than to kiss her for hours, and keep her safe and happy forever.

“You okay?” he asked suddenly. He had to be sure. The last thing he wanted to do was go too far. She only nodded, telling him to keep going. Andy certainly wasn’t going to disappoint her. 

He paused when his hands reached her back, riding up under the soft fabric of her shirt. Unsure what to do, he just wanted…his mind racing furiously. Once again, he couldn’t decide if he’d be crossing some sort of line. Then, April slipped her hands under the bottom of his jersey and tugged…and Andy froze.

“April,” he put his hands on her shoulders, breathing in and out slowly. Trying to ignore the insistent pressure in the front of his pants, it took everything in him to try and calm himself down. “You…this…You sure? I don’t want to do anything that makes you like, uncomfortable—“

“Andy,” she smiled. “I’ve never been more sure.”

With that in mind, Andy pulled the jersey up over his head and put it aside, this time reaching under her shirt without hesitation. He felt April shiver against his hands. She leaned forward and began kissing down his neck, making him groan unapologetically. With every little bite of her teeth, he felt his heart pump faster. She found a spot under his ear that he couldn’t get enough of, the noises he was making in response both primal and ridiculous. If there was a time to be embarrassed, he’d definitely passed it.

Their mouths met again and again. It was like some sort of amazing, slow-moving dream. Her hands ran up and down his torso, Andy kissing her fingers whenever they were close enough to his face. Without warning, April rocked her body against him.

If she didn't notice how hard he was before, she certainly did now.

Andy glanced at her quickly, his face embarrassed and blushing. _Please don’t think I’m a creep…_

“Oh shit,” he whispered, licking his lips. “I—I’m, well, you’re just so—“ How do you explain that type of natural reaction?

“Hey,” she kissed him, rocking her body against his twice more. Once, slow enough for him to groan into her hair, and again, harder and faster and making him wonder why he even worried.

 _“God, April…”_ She was perfect.

“C’mon,” she whispered. Climbing off him, she stood up and took his hand. Andy was confused as she led him across the room, until they stopped at her bed. With another tug of her hand, he dropped down beside her. Climbing into his lap, April wound her legs around his torso as he leaned into the soft mattress.

Andy’s hands were back under her shirt in an instant. This time he explored her front, his palms sliding up until they reached the lacy fabric of her bra. 

Placing her hands over his own, April moved him until he was cupping her breast. Andy’s mouth hung open, his mind a hazy mess, exhaling sharply as his fingers closed over her. He could fit an entire hand over her, but he absolutely loved it. He loved _everything_ about how small and perfect she was.

“Oh…shit,” he whispered. “You—you’re amazing.”

Something in April’s eyes flashed, and suddenly she was pulling her shirt up over her head. He didn’t know what exactly came over him, but Andy slowly slid his fingers under the fabric of her bra, his palms closing over the bare flesh of her breasts. She was warm against his hands, shivering as she let out a breathy sound.

“Andy,” she moaned, slipping her own hand under the elastic of his sweatpants and gripping his dick, stroking it once over his boxers.

 _“Fuck,”_ he thrusted his hips up automatically.

April grinned, stroking him twice more. Andy pumped up into her hand each time, before diving forward to mouth her nipple.

“Shit,” she hissed. “Just… _ugh_ …fuck.” Arching into him, her hand slipped from his pants and wrapped around his neck. “Don’t stop, Andy…please. Please.”

“That good?” he asked softly. “You okay?”

She nodded, breathing heavily.

“Shit…April, I want you so bad right now.” The words tumbled from his mouth, and he couldn’t stop them. He was being honest…he needed her badly. She kissed him furiously in response, and Andy thought that maybe…just maybe, she wanted the same thing. “You, um…you wanna?”

“Yes!” she cried. “Yes, right now, Andy!”

He barely had time to get excited before he realized they didn’t have any condoms.

_Shit._

It wasn’t like he expected this to happen. How could he have known? He was about to go search every nook and cranny of the house—honestly, there had to be one somewhere…maybe Tom had some in his old room—before he remembered his backpack.

Hurrying over to where his bag was propped up against the couch, he dug though the pockets until his hand closed over the tiny foil package. One unused condom from one uneventful camping trip that he and Ann had taken last summer. She claimed she didn’t want to do it in a tent, so Andy hadn’t bothered to fight her on it. It just wasn’t worth it.

Now, he practically ran back over to where April was waiting for him, dropping back down beside her. He watched her lie back and kick off her jeans, staring at him the entire time with hazy, lidded eyes. With one hand she reached around her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor.

Andy had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life. Running his palms over her chest, he squeezed each breast once before sliding his hands down to her panties. She let out the softest groan as he hooked his fingers under the fabric, slowly pulling them down her legs and kissing every bit of skin he could reach in the process. He stared hungrily between her legs…his eyes fixated on the center of her thighs. That would have to wait for another time. He didn’t think he would last if he attempted that now.

“C’mon,” she whispered, thrusting her hips up once.

Andy nodded, pulling his sweatpants and boxers off and tossing them in a pile. Moving to kneel over her, his eyes continued to explore her body. She was beyond gorgeous.

He unwrapped the condom and rolled it down his length, leaning down so he was barely hovering over her.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

April nodded, breathing quickly and leaning up to give him a kiss.

Smiling against her lips, Andy slowly pushed forward. April gasped, her heart pounding against his chest. He stilled about halfway there, only to kiss her over and over, and let her know that everything was okay.

She felt perfect. She _was_ perfect.

“Andy,” she moaned his name, her hands gripping at his shoulders as she breathed heavily.

“You feel so amazing,” Andy whispered, kissing her lips and cheeks. “God, you’re so beautiful, April…” He gently bit the side of her neck, right under her jaw. Pushing further until he was all the way in, he rested his forehead against hers. “So good…”

She wound her fingers in his curls, and Andy peppered her collarbone with kisses, slowly starting to thrust.

“You… _ugh_ …Andy, you’re so good,” she moaned. “You’re perfect.”

“Yeah?” he shifted his hips downwards, the new angle making the both of them groan.

“Yes!” she gasped, crying out.

At that point, Andy couldn’t take the slow speed any longer. Thrusting quicker now, April brought her hips up to meet his. She lifted her head, her eyes drawn to the place they were joined. He couldn’t help but follow her gaze, watching himself disappear into her over and over with ease. Their eyes met as they looked back up, and Andy felt April spasm beneath him. Moving faster, she felt tighter as she squeezed her eyes shut, and her mouth hung open in a long, low moan. Her nails dug into his back as she convulsed around him, breathing like she’d never tasted the air, while Andy buried his face in her neck, biting down on her shoulder.

“Shit…” April’s chest was heaving. “Andy…”

 _“Fuck,”_ he whined, as he continued lightly pumping his hips. “That was so, so hot.”

Andy gave her a few seconds to recover before he sped up again, thrusting sloppily, eager to find his release. Dipping his head down to mouth her breast, he felt April tighten around him once more, her body shaking as she squeezed her legs around his back. Her vibrations rattled through him, and Andy reached his brink. He gave a few more shallow pumps before one last rolling shove into her. He stilled and came hard, before collapsing on top of her.

Andy gripped her hand as they lay there panting, completely spent. She shifted underneath him, and he hurriedly rolled off her. Tossing the condom out, he curled up beside her and wrapped her in his arms. April sighed happily, pushing her tired body against his and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“Hey,” he pressed his lips against her sweaty forehead. “That was…that was pretty awesome. You’re awesome.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she mumbled, kissing his chest.

As they lay there under the covers, tired and sweaty and bodies screaming for sleep, Andy couldn’t remember being happier—ever—in his entire life. And that was pretty awesome.


End file.
